This Is Where Our New Life Begins
by Georgia Rose Belikova
Summary: Rose and her little brother Adrian are taken to live with Abe Mazur a rich man who is making a living from selling young children. Rose and Adrian have no idea what is happening, well Rose does kind of. According to Rose it's tough living in a world where you have no idea of the consequences you might face or the people you might meet. :D
1. Chapter 1: Change

**I don't own any of these characters, how ever I do own the plot of this story.**

Chapter One

I breathe in and out. Calming my nerves. This is it, I think, this is when my whole life will change.

My mother had called me early this morning telling me to get ready and I didn't know why all I know was that I had to look 'respectable' as my mother would say. I had quickly dressed in the mere clothes that I had and tried to make myself look nice. It kind of worked. All I wanted to know was why my mother had woken me up so early after being late to bed herself.

My thoughts were racing so much that I didn't see my little brother, adrian, come into the room. Tears streaming down his pale face. he ran towards me a quilled me into a huge hug and cried his little heart out. I whispered things into his ears. By this action he began to calm down still holding me for dear life. By the time he had let go and was just holding my hand I knew something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

He began to lead me from my room to the open lounging room where mother was waiting for us. I hadn't noticed but Adrian was dressed nice also his light grown hair neatly arranged to shape is face. His bright green eyes were tinged red from al, the crying he had done. I knew now that he knew what was happening to us, to our family and didn't like it one bit.

My eyes started to well with tears of my own as a tall dark haired man walked into the room. I looked towards my mother who seemed to look happy that he had arrived. A shiver ran down my spine after seeing her smile wide as she look towards us children.

My heart rate picked up as the man walk towards Adrian and I. Adrian hide behind me looking scared, really scared. It saddened me to think that he was going through this. He was only a eight year old for Christ's sake. I stood strong and tall as he began to look me up and down, checking my faults no doubt. I realised what was happening as soon as the man looked at me his eyes radiating pure and utter disbelief in what he saw before him. I'm guessing he saw a strong, intelligent woman, with looks, tanned complexion, eyes that you could drown in and a luscious curvy body. Not very many people in our era had that, I just happened to be one of the lucky few.

My blood started boiling as he pulled Adrian from my leg rather tightly making me want to jump out and scratch him. But I resisted the urge. He did the same this to Adrian that he did to me. Enjoymeta bloomed from him as Adrian tried to come back to me but the man stop him from doing anything.

My mother looked pleased with herself as she left the room leaving us alone with him. He looked like he was waiting for her to bring something back for him, which a few seconds later I found out was right. She came back out carrying a bag full of something that I didn't know what it was.

"Children this is Abe Mazur and he will be taking full custody of the two of you from this day forward. From now on you will regard him as your father that is until you have a different place to live. I will no longer be in your life so you will have to forget me. I am no one," mother said as she looked at the man, Abe. My anger boiled to a new level and instead of putting it into my body for fighting I forced it to go through my words.

"SO WHAT YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HAND US OVER TO SOME STRANGER AND THINK THAT WE WILL FORGET EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED IN OUR LIVES UP UNTIL NOW?"I yelled at her. "YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST HAD US OVER AND GET MONEY, HOW LOW ARE YOU MOTHER I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS BUT NO YOU WENT TOO LOW, TOO LOW!"

"Rosemarie Hathaway, behave yourself yew have a guest in our home."

"NO I WILL NOT BEHAVE, YOU SAID JUST SECONDS AGO THAT WE SHOULDN'T LISTEN TO A WORD YOU SAY BECAUSE YOU SAID THAT WE NOW BELONGED TO THIS OLD MAN HERE AS IF WE MENT NOTHING TO YOU. WE ARE YOUR CHILDREN FOR CHRIST SAKES, YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!"

"ROSEMARIE, QUIET NOW!" she screamed.

I didn't answer I was focused on Abe and what he had planned for Adrian and I. Wondering if we would be separated. If that happened I would... I had no idea what I was going to do but what ever it was it would allow Adrian and I to be together.

"Now children why don't you go and pack your things you and Abe will be leaving soon."

We hurriedly ran up to our rooms making sure we weren't followed before going into Adrian's room.

"Do we have to do this Rosie? That man out there is scary," Adrian asked.

"Sorry Adrian we have to it is mothers choice and we have to respect her requests," re reply seeing the tears start to form in his eyes again. "Don't cry baby, you have to show you are brave or he will think you are weak and if he thinks you are week he might separate us.

"Ok I will try not to, but I'm going to miss mother."

"I'm not she is doing this on her own free will. She is forcing us to go when we resist to. Come on we better start packing."

It took us ages to finish packing since Adrian couldn't find his stuff bear which father gave him before he died. We finally made our way down stairs finding a very flustered mother waiting for us.

We set down our bags and went to walk towards her, well Adrian did anyway, I stayed where I was. Adrian soon returend after our mother gave a small gesture with her hand summoning him back to stand with me.

"Go and wait outside children, I will be out in minute," Abe told us.

We did as told and went outside. I dropped my bag and listened in tbrought the half open door.

"Keep them safe," mother told him. "Make sure they find a good home after you have helped them."

"I will Janine, I will. Now here you are 600 Lira for you. Now I must go, goodbye," Abe replied.

Wait why was mother getting Lira? Oh My God she sold us to him, just to get money. Why though? Everything was fine untshe he came through that door today.

I quickly stepped awat from the door and a stood next to Adrian grabbing his hand as I did. After our hands were locked firmly together the front door opened and Abe stepped out.

"Quickly get into the back of the carriage children," Abe told us.

We began to walk to the cart behind the horses I let go of Adrian's hand grabbing once K was in a hoisted him up. Abe followed aftwe and we were off. Off to start a new life in which we didn't know the consequences of not doing so.

**Hope you enjoy this. Please review and tell me what you think. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friendships

**I don't own any of these characters, how ever I do own the plot of this story.**

Chapter Two

It was a long ride to where we were going. The horses became tired be kept going as if we were nearing our new home. I was mesmerised by our surroundings, as we went past hills, posh houses, flowerbeds, water and trees. Tis was the most nature I had seen in all my life. The only thing I had seen at my old house was the grass, which was prickly and dry.

Adrian seemed as mesmerised as me as the sun above us sent heat upon us. It was glorious soaking in its amazing rays as we came closer to our new home.

After a long ride we arrived, the house on the outside look amazing, it was two storeys high and looked as if it had twelve rooms which if I think about it could be likely true. Adrian had his mouth wide open as he examined the outside of our new home, but I was worried about what was happening on the inside.

"Well children this is your new home, please enjoy it as if you would your old because it would make me and the maids happy just thinking that you love it," Abe said.

Wait did he just say maids? Oh My God I don't want to become one of them. Please someone tell me that this is a dream and that nothing here is happening. That I am in my room in my old house. Someone pinch me.

"Wow Rosie, this house is amazing," Adrian whispered beside me.

"I know but just think what is happening in there," I replied to him. He just nodded and went back to admiring the house.

Just then the door to the house opened and out came a young girl who I suspected of being one of Abe's maids.

"Hello Lord Ibrihim, I see we have some new guests staying with us, shall I go and prepare the spare room?" she asked Abe.

"Yes please that would be excellent. Oh and please show the children where to go," Abe replied.

"Of course." With that she ushered us to follow her. We did as told and were off following the maid to our room. When we were almost there she spoke, "my name is Lissa by the way what's yours?"

Before Adrian could speak I did, "Hello, my name is Rosemarie but you can just call me Rose and this is my little brother Adrian," I said gesturing to him as I did.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both and I hope we can get along well together." Her smile was bright and radiant and just made you want to hug her.

She opened the door to our room, it was so spectacular tfor candles hung from the walls and roof eluminating the entire room in a smooth glow.

We dropped our bags down and made our way over to the bed. It was a king size bed and it was also the only bed in the room, but I didn't mind because Adrian and Ihad shared a room when he was younger.

"Please call for me if you need anything. I have to go and I'm sorry I would have loved to get better acquainted with you be duty calls, she haves us both a smile and left.

I let out a sigh as I sank onto the bed, it's warm pillows encircling me as if in embrace.

"She seems nice," Adrian said admiration glowing in his eyes as he flopped down next to me.

"Mmm," I said. To tired to mutter much else. "Come on let's get some sleep, we have had a long journey and need our rest."

"Ok," he said stifling a yawn before pulling the covers back and closing his eyes.

I got out of bed and walked over to the candles blowing one out each time I moved. Slowly only one remained. It just so happened to be that I had left the one on by the bed for easy blow out access before going to sleep. I made my way over to the bed pulling the covers back and hopping in. I blow out the candle and nuzzled my head into the soft pillows before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to a knock at the door, fear racing through me as thoughts of yesterday raced through my mind. I look to my left seeing Adrian still asleep not fusing from the loud noise outside the room. I get out of the bed and move towards the door opening it slowly. Lissa was standing there with a apron around her waist.

"Hello Rose," she said. "I was wondering if you would like to come and cook with me in the kitchen. I thought it would be a good idea to make Adrian happy as well as yourself of course."

"Hello Lissa," I said smiling. "I would love to, thank you for asking. Just let me tell Adrian I am going." I was about turn around when she stopped me.

"Don't worry about it, I will send my little brother Ambrose In to keep him company. Does that sound alright?"

"That sounds great, thank you for helping us even though you don't know anything about us."

"Don't worry about it," she said before taking a step back making room for me to go out the door.

I walked out and into the hallway, being hit my a cool gush of wind that felt so good against my skin. I closed the door behind me and Lissa quickly grabbed my hand pulling me down the hall which must of lead the the kitchen. Once there she got some of the ingredients out.

"So what are we going to make?" I asked her.

"We are going to make scones, since they are simple and taste amazing," she replied whilst grabbing a large bowl. "Now please can you pass me the slur and butter I need to rub them together."

I did as I was told through out being asked to grab more ingredients for her to combined with the mixture. Once everything was combined she asked me to come and join her in cutting out the shape of the scone. It was so simple yet amazingly fun. I smiled as we placed the produced over the gas stove and waited for it to cook.

"So Rose how old are you?" Lissa asked me.

"I'm going to be seventeen this March, you?" I replied to her.

"The same though I will be seventeen this August. How old is Adrian?"

"Adrian has just recently turned eight, which is kind of sad thinking of him being in this situation at such a young age. How old is Ambrose?"

"He will be nine in May."

We continued talking like this until the scones were done. Before we called for Mia who I found out was also a maid to get the boys from my room. When they arrived we ate in silence just enjoying the taste of the scone in our mouths with homemade jam to go with it.

**Hope you enjoy this. Please review and tell me what you think. :D**


	3. Authors Note:IMPORTANT

**AN. Hey guys sorry for not updating this story in a while. I have been thinking and I now that some of you really enjoy this story but I am going to put it on hold for a while and work on mainly Why Am I The One? As well as maybe a few chapters of Lemons For Everyone. This doesn't mean that I will stop writing this story completely all it mean is that it will be resumed at a later date. Feel free to review and tell me if I should stop writing this or to keep writing it. Those who want me to keep writing this please feel free to tell me so e of your ideas as to how I could make this story become interesting and guys sorry again. Please keep reading my other stories though. :D.**


End file.
